


You Can't Avoid The Truth

by casismymrdarcy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), not gonna lie it's hard, this is my attempt to make sense of spn finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy
Summary: Castiel is too busy rebuilding Heaven with Jack. That's why he didn't have time to meet Dean yet after he was resurrected from The Empty.Or at least that's what he's been saying to himself and to whoever that asked him.Imagine the surprised look on his face when Dean fucking Winchester shows up, after getting killed the hot minute Castiel was gone. Now in Heaven, he had to face the consequences and the aftermath of his confession.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	You Can't Avoid The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [От правды не сбежать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087106) by [Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar), [WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021)



It’s been years since Castiel set foot in the garden of Eternal Tuesday Afternoon. The air still feels warm and the bees are still buzzing through the flowers. The sun came shining through, brightening the place with golden color. The autistic man was still there, flying his kite without a single care in the world. The man remained untouched despite the last time Castiel and the angels were here. Castiel made sure of that.

It’s felt like a lifetime since that fateful day. As he closes his eyes,he can’t help as the memories came clawing through, dark memories that Castiel tried to bury. Memories full of angels screaming, wings burning as he-

“Are you okay Cas?” Jack’s voice cut through his reminisces as he lay his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. 

Castiel opened up his eyes, exhaling the breath he didn’t even notice he was holding. Action so human-like, no doubt rubbing on him from all those years mingling with them. Or maybe from the time he indeed became human. 

He looked back at Jack, who stood there with his eyebrows frowning, waiting. He may have a lot of regrets but he also did a lot of good too, Jack’s being one of them. He almost didn’t believe it at first when Jack first came, thinking him as one of the tricks played by The Empty. 

However the Empty was quite busy with all the restless started waking up due to the loud explosion Jack left the last time he was there. Jack and The Empty make an agreement together (reluctantly), Castiel gets resurrected and Jack helps with the chaos. In the end, The Empty finally went back to sleep happily. Castiel can’t even fathom how Jack did it but with Chuck and Amara power inside of him, nothing is impossible he guessed. All was quiet and together they left the place. 

When Jack asked if he wanted to go back to Earth, he had said no. It’s rare to finally have time to fix his mistakes. Things were long overdue after the nonstop battles. This time, he will make things right, starting with Heaven. He squared his shoulder, took a deep breath in and answered Jack.

“I’m fine. Let’s do this,”

\----

By the time they were finished, Heaven was no longer restricted. It was Castiel’s idea but Jack did most of the heavy lifting job. The borders were all lifted, the souls free to roamed. The autistic man's soul finally reunited with his parents, no longer alone in his garden. 

Castiel and Jack came by the Roadhouse, introducing Jack to others, who already gathered there. Familiar faces greeted them, Charlie was the first, practically running and hugging Castiel in a tight embrace. Others soon followed. It was not long before Jo asked Jack to get into some kind of bar game, cheered on by Charlie, Ash and Kevin. Ellen was standing behind the bar, hands on her hips, smiling as she handed another round of drink to Rufus. 

Bobby was on the front porch drinking beer when Castiel approached him. Castiel ended up joining him, talking about things that happened while Bobby was gone. 

“So how’s Dean and Sam right now?,” Bobby asked during their conversation. 

Castiel’s heart skipped a bit at the mention of their names. He knows that eventually Bobby will bring them up. Well for starters, he’s been avoiding them, particularly Dean (he knows checking on Sam would mean he’s gonna see Dean too). 

Did he feel embarrassed about the confession? Maybe just a little. He thought he would never come back after that, so he didn’t dwell on what could have been at first. But the truth is, a tiny bit of his selfish heart didn’t want _to see_ Dean with someone else. The picture of Dean embracing this faceless person, their hands intertwined, him kissing their lips-

Castiel pushed that thought away. All he ever wanted was Dean’s happiness, even though he can’t reciprocate Castiel’s love. Confessing to him was enough. He was happy then and he is happy now. _Love is in saying it. Not having it._ He repeated it. He’s content with what he has. Or has he?

“I was too busy with Heaven reconstruction with Jack, so I didn’t have the time to enquire about them,” Castiel answered finally.

Bobby raised his eyebrows. Castiel felt like Bobby could see right through his excuse but then he didn’t say anything. He silently finished his drink as they watched the stretched open field before them. 

\----

Castiel was standing on the pier by the lake. Fishes with silver scales flashing underneath the clear water surfaces. The wind was cold but in a refreshing way. Green trees lining up meeting the blue sky above with white sandy shore below it. Somehow this place reminds him of that one time he met Dean in his dream, but less hazy and clearer. _Dean would like it here_ he thought to himself. He would be fishing all day if given a chance. Maybe that’s what he did back on Earth. He deserves it after all. 

He was about to head back when in the distance he heard the rumbling of a car engine coming towards him.

_It can’t be._

Castiel’s heart nearly dropped as the black shiny muscle car slowly came into view and stopped near the shore. The door opened and a familiar face stepped out.

Dean Winchester is here. In Heaven. Castiel wanted to run away (fly away?), but somehow his foot stayed rooted as Dean approached him, walking slowly and at last standing face to face with him.

“Is that really you Cas?” Dean asked, tone unsure. 

“Yes. Hello Dean,” After a beat he asked, “how did you find me?”

“Well, turns out in Heaven, if you wish for something, it would show a way. In my case I just drive and it leads me to you,” Dean blushed a little as he said that.

Castiel’s mind was racing. _Did Dean wish to find him?_

“Bobby told me what you’ve done,” Dean added.

“I just helped. Jack is the one that did all of these,” Castiel replied as a matter of factly. 

“Great kid huh,”

“Yes,”

Castiel never felt so much awkwardness in his life. Secretly he wished for the ground to open up and swallowed him whole right there and then. But then a thought coming to him.

“Wait, are you dead?” he knows that it’s a stupid question but Castiel just realized at that moment, that Dean was well, dead. He just used to see only Dean’s soul (shining bright and beautiful as it should be) and it never occurred to him that this was Dean’s soul without the physical body. 

“Well, I got killed,” Dean replied, eyes darting away from Castiel.

_“You what?”_ All traces of awkwardness gone. Now he’s confused.

“It's ridiculous actually when I think about it, a fucking rebar through my back by some vampire mimes,” Dean chuckled. 

“ _When did you die?_ ” Castiel asked, eyes wide. 

“What do you mean when Cas? It’s today of course,” Dean said nonchalantly. 

“I mean when _...since I was gone?_ ” he added the last part bitterly. 

“Errm...three weeks...?” 

Castiel was _livid_. 

“What the _fuck_ Dean?!”

“Hey, look who's talking?! I’m not the one that made a deal and then got taken away,” Dean pointing his finger, stepping closer.

“I’m doing that to save _you,_ ” Castiel stood his ground. 

“Have you considered that I don’t need that kind of saving?” Dean walked closer to Castiel.

“Apparently you are. You died the minute I was gone! Wait, why didn’t you ask Jack to heal you?” Dean stopped walking.

“I..I didn’t want to,” He replied quietly.

“What? _Why?”_

“Cause I don’t want another cosmic being to interfere with my life again, choosing whether I’m dead or alive over and over again like some kind of plaything!” Dean screamed. 

They both fell silent. Castiel was wondering, is this the way for Dean to live his own chosen life. Well, technically he’s not alive but still...

After a while Castiel break the silence,

"That's it? You're just giving up?"

"I'm not giving up. Have you considered _maybe_ this is just the vacation I needed,” Dean replied sarcastically. 

“What about Sam?” The question seems to hit something in Dean. Sadness colors his face. 

“He’s going to be fine. He has done this before. Now enough about me, how about you?"

"What about me?" Castiel felt annoyed with the way Dean tried to change the subject. 

“First of all, what the fuck Cas? You have been resurrected and you didn't even bother to come and find us?" 

Castiel's sigh as he replied,

"I was busy in heaven-"

"Save it," Dean raised his hands, effectively cutting through Castiel's excuse. He ran his hand through his hair, voice soft as he continued,

"Second of all, what I really wanted to know was... did you really love me Cas?" 

Castiel's blood ran cold. He had been dreading that Dean would bring that up. Dean stayed silent, waiting for Castiel to answer.

“Listen Dean, I know you didn’t feel the same and I have since made peace. I want you to know that I will never force you-” Castiel blurted out quickly when suddenly Dean's hands reached Castiel's shoulders, pulling and shaking him.

_“What do you mean I didn’t feel the same?”_ Dean said a little too loud. 

“I thought..?” Castiel’s heart was racing.

“You thought what Cas? You think you're gonna confess to me and leave me like that? _Well fuck you,"_ Dean grip loosen and he let his hand fall at the side. His eyes were on the ground, avoiding Castiel’s face.

He never once considered that Dean may have the same feelings for him. He wanted it for sure but he didn't let himself hope for too much. But when he thought about it, he swear sometimes he can feel the longing came from Dean, subtle but always there...

Suddenly Castiel was aware of the their close proximity. Dean's face was practically just a breath away. The longing and pining were much stronger when they are close. Just like now.

He reached and touched Dean's face. He seemed to lean on to the touch, like he's craving for it. For some ancient celestial being who lived for thousand of years, he's still stupid when it came to this. Time to amend that he supposed. Castiel take a deep breath.

"I love you Dean. I will never regret saying that," Castiel confessed again

Dean closed his eyes and when he opened it, his eyes were wet.

"I love you too Cas. Please never leave me again,"

"I won't,"

With that Dean closes the gap between them and crashes his lips on Castiel's. The kiss was soft and sweet, everything Castiel had imagined and more. After a while, they parted, eyes wet but smiling, finally at peace.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
